With the evolution of Internet Protocol based television (IPTV) and like streaming media services, the concept of a network based personal media recorder (nPMR), such as a network personal video recorder, has developed. From a subscriber perspective, the nPMR emulates the functionality of a personal media or video recorder where the subscriber can effectively store programs of interest and listen to or view the programs at some later time at the convenience of the subscriber. Thus, the nPMR is capable of storing programs, which are accessible by a subscriber upon request.
A fundamental difference between the nPMR and a traditional PMR is the location of these devices. The nPMR resides in the core of the service provider's network, while the traditional PMR resides at the customer premises and generally takes the form of a set-top box or digital video recorder. As with traditional PMRs, nPMRs allow subscribers to dynamically control delivery of the content for a selected program. Trick play features, such as play, pause, stop, rewind, and fast forward, are supported to allow substantial control over the listening or viewing experience.
Since the program content for any given request is generally delivered only to a particular subscriber, there is an opportunity to customize content delivery for that subscriber. For example, advertising provided in the program content may be customized or targeted for delivery to a certain subscriber or group of subscribers. Unfortunately, limited network resources prevent customizing advertising at this level. Entire programs cannot be customized with targeted advertising for different subscribers or groups of subscribers that are small enough to benefit from the targeted advertising.
Current techniques used by broadcasters, satellite, and cable service providers deliver program content with cue-tones, which indicate a location where an advertisement is located or can be inserted. In-stream processors are able to identify the cue-tones and replace or insert advertising in the program content. However, the resources necessary to target advertising to individual subscribers or smaller groups of subscribers are cost prohibitive.
As such, there is a need for an effective and efficient technique to control the advertising provided in program content, which is delivered by nPMRs. There is a further need for a technique to select advertising to provide in the program content based on subscriber related information, and deliver the selected advertising to the subscriber in a cost effective manner.